And Maxanne Lives Happily Ever After
by DisBeam96
Summary: One Shot. Max comes back from college and, you guessed it, winds up stumbling across his high school sweetheart. This was my bridged gap between Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas and their date on House of Mouse. Enjoy! Rated T for language.


**Author's Note: This was originally intended to be a full story, with several chapters, but upon re-reading it I've decided to post it as a one shot. Though, if anyone decided to read it and/or if they like it I'm not opposed to continuing it. Keep in mind this was just a "for-funsey" story, so it's not my best writing. When I re-watched the Goofy Movie set and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas this summer, I was confused as to what happened with Mona when Max was shown on a date with Roxanne at the House of Mouse a few years after. This is what I think happened - though a little dramatic, yes - and what went down to get from point A to point B in the story lines. Thank you all, and enjoy!**

**Oh, and in case this wasn't glaringly obvious, I do not own A Goofy Movie or any form of media that contains/contained the following characters and or any characters involved the the Goof Troop/Goofy Movie franchise (including their appearances in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas and House of Mouse). All of the aforementioned television programs, movies and their characters and story lines belong in sole totality to The Walt Disney Entertainment Company. No rights reserved.  
><strong>

"Wow," P.J. exhaled "this place sure changed a lot."

"It's been four years, bro!" Bobby said with a sort of 'duhh..." tone to his voice.

"I know it's just, four years doesn't seem like that long." P.J. answered back, his head still spinning, gawking at his hometown.

"A lot can happen to a place in four years, Peej." A tall boy, well, man now, stepped off his skateboard and kicked it up into his grip.

"A lot can happen to a person, too, Max." His buddy quipped.

"Hey hey hey, lay off, man." Max said with a smile.

"He's right, dude. That chick changed you." Bobby answered, pointing a finger Max's way.

"No, she did not. I told you, dating Mona was one of the biggest mistakes of my life." Max poked fun at his college relationship. He and his ex-girlfriend Mona started dating right as Sophomore year of college began for them. He took her home for the holidays Junior year, to meet his dad and his dad's girlfriend-at-the-time-now-fiance Sylvia. After they came back though, things took a turn for the worse and they broke up right after the first semester of Senior year.

"Oh really?" P.J.'s girlfriend, Tara, joked. Tara and P.J. met Freshmen year of college at the 'Bean Scene' and hit it off at a dance later. They dated on and off since then until about eight months ago when things started becoming really serious. She preferred to be called Java but when P.J. introduced his girlfriend, Tara was going to have to get used to Pete calling her a real name.

"Then what was your biggest mistake?" Bobby joined in the laughing. Max shot him a look that said "Really, Bobby?". Anyone who truly knew Max, like his two best friends in the whole world, knew he only had two other big regrets; they also knew what those regrets were.

"Sooo..." The big cat said, trying to avoid awkwardness "where are we off to first?"

Max flipped his scruffy hair out of his face and dropped his board down. "I was gonna head over to home. Dad said he got me a summer job." Max said unenthusiastically.

"Your old man got you a job? Your a pre-law student now, in a State University, and you can't handle getting yourself a job?" P.J. scoffed.

"If I wanted one..." Max clarified.

"How old does he think you are?" Bobby asked, completely shocked at Goofy's actions.

"Well, obviously old enough to be a valet."

"A valet!" His two buddies gawked.

"It's at Mickey's club. Only two nights a week. The old guy quit and dad said that I'd be more than willing to help out a friend. I'm there for a couple hours Friday and Saturday nights and score up with some extra cash. I mean, what was I planning to do anyways?" Max said, trying to down-play his dad's doing. He really had no desire to stand outside and have people give up keys and hand over their cars to a 22 year old kid... well, when he put it that way, no. Max still didn't want to do it, but he was a good guy.

"Whatever, man. Your choice." P.J. said grabbing Java by the hand. "We're gonna head over to my house, so my little coffee-bean can meet everyone." he said the last part in a baby-talk voice and started rubbing noses with his girlfriend. Max and Bobby both looked at each other and faked a gag. P.J. looked up at Max, "You're just jealous 'cuz you don't got the moves!" the large guy said.

"Oh, you can keep the moves." Max answered back, teasingly. His words triggered a memory and Max looked down, saddened for just a moment before snapping back and turning his head to Bobby. "You going with them, man?"

"Yeah sure. Oh, and be sure to send us a post-card from prison if your ball and chain's not too tight, dude." Bobby called back, refering to Max's new job. Java whacked Bobby on the shoulder as they hopped back into Bobby's van and drove off. Max just rolled his eyes and took off on his skateboard off to his old home.

Max stood in front of his old house and let the memories come flooding back, for a moment he felt like a little eleven year old boy again. The boy, er, man, smiled brightly and shook his hair out of his face again. Walking up the front steps he heard a crash and his dad's infamous scream. He also heard a cascade of falling pots and pans and shattering dishes coming from the open window on the side of the house, so Max figured his dad must be in the kitchen. He chuckled lightly to himself "Oh, dad," Max mumbled "you're such a, a goof sometimes." Then max raised his hand and knocked on the door. There was a lot of noise from inside and it took just a moment before the door opened. Sylvia, his dad's fiance and Max's former college librarian stood in the doorway.

"Max!" She squealed giddily. She smiled big and gave him a big, tight hug, knocking the air out of him. "Oh, it's so great to see you! How have you been? How are things over at the college? Well I'm sure your not worried about that now that you're graduated..." Max cut her off.

"It's good to see you too, Sylvia." Max said laughingly. "I'm doing great, and the library's all fine, I promise." After Goofy graduated, Sylvia resigned as the school's librarian to move in with her boyfriend, she ended up getting a job running the public library here in town. She smiled at Max's slight humor towards her. "So, uhm, how are you and my dad? I'm assuming he's home..."

"Oh, you heard the..." Sylvia said bashfully.

"Was he trying to climb on a ladder again?"

"He wanted to fix the loose cupboard." Max rolled his eyes 'of course' he thought to himself sighing.

"So, where is the old ma-"

"Hiya, Maxie!" Max heard his fathers familiar voice and looked over Sylvia's shoulder to see him bounding down the hallway towards the front door. Max shrugged and laughed as he saw Sylvia step out of the way to let Goofy hug his son. "How've ya been, boy?"

"Max." He smiled and looked up for just a quick second, thinking he should just let it fly now. "Just swell, dad. It's great to see you. Again. After I just saw you two weeks ago for graduation." Goofy lessened his grip and stood back, the smile on his face not faltering.

"Ahw, shucks, I'm just glad to have my boy back for the summer, before he goes off to the law-yerr school."

"It's good to be back, too." Max said, half heartedly, making sure he was still smiling. He figured he'd at least pretend to enjoy his time here, to make his dad feel good.

"Come on in." He said, inviting the boy in. The three of them went inside. Sylvia and Goofy sat on the couch as Max set his board down in the foyer and took a seat on the recliner

"With you here, it'll be just like old times! Well almost." Goofy said looking at Sylvia and smiling. She giggled back.

"Uh, yeah." Max half-laughed

"And I can take you to all of our old favorite spots in town while you're here!"

"Yeah, real nice, dad."

"And we can even go on another fishing trip! Or two fishing trips..."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves..."

"And we'll be working together too!"

"Actually, I'm kind of glad you brought that up." Max said quickly. He looked down and inhaled deeply before meeting back with his dads eyes. "I was kinda thinking I'd take some time off..."

"You don't wanna work at the House of Mouse?"

"No, it's not that I don't want to work there, I do, it's just..." Max saw his dad's expression and stopped. He sighed, defeated, and gave in. "I was just wondering if I could start a week late? You know, to catch up with some of my old pals while I'm in town."

"Well sure thing, son! I'll tell the boss you'll start next Friday!'

"Heh heh, thanks dad."

"Hey, it's just about lunch time, come on in to the kitchen an-"

"That's okay, pop." Max said cutting him off and standing up, "I'm gonna go find Peej and Bobby..."

"But you just got here!" His dad protested.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I just need to go get the rest of my stuff. I am staying here right?" Max asked, hoping to get his father excited again.

"Of course you are! Okay, well then we'll see you later for dinner, right?"

"Uuhhh, maybe. I'm not sure how long this'll take. I'll be home as soon as I can, though."

"Well alright..."

"Promise." Max said with a half-smile as he turned towards the door

"Bye, son!" Goofy said walking his son to the door.

"Bye, dad." Max flipped his skateboard into his hand with his foot and walked out the door. He smiled back to Sylvia and his Dad and shut the door.

"Hey man, what took you so long?" Bobby said leaning back into his chair. Max rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair to his friends' table. They were at a bar in town, having there first drinks there, ever. After Max and left his dad's he went over to P.J.'s house and caught up with Pete and his family. Java decided she wanted to go explore some of the town's art scenes while P.J. went out with his buddies. Having already cleaned up, the guys said they'd meet Max there, leaving the van with Max and taking a cab there.

"I showered." Max quipped back, a half smile peeking up on his face. The guys already had half empty beers in their hands and Max's drink was sitting on the table.

"Ouch..." P.J. said for Bobby. Bobby rolled his eyes

"Hey, Maximum, did you get out of your death sentence yet?"

"Bobby, I told you, it's a couple of nights a week parking cars at a cool club. Not a date in the electric chair."

Bobby eyed him skeptically. "Dude, if you think 'The House of Mouse' is a cool club, all your date's are gonna want you in the electric chair."

"Bobby's not too far off." P.J. said, sipping his beer gingerly. P.J. didn't really like to drink, he never had.

Max squinted and shook his head at his friend. "Yeah right! I can get more girls then you, any time. And I'll have the money to take them out." Max scoffed.

"Oh yeah." Bobby answered sarcastically."

"Whatever man. You know it's true." Max said taking a swig of his drink. "I can get any girl."

"Dude, no."

"Try me." Max challenged. Bobby scanned over the bar before seeing a redhead over at the bar, talking on her cell phone. She hung up and continued to have her back turned to them. P.J. saw where Bobby's eyes were and the mischievous grin on his pal's face. P.J.'s eyes widened, he recognized the girl immediately.

"That one." Bobby said pointing towards the girl.

P.J. tried to object, but it was too late. "No problem." Max said taking one last gulp of his drink before getting up. P.J. sighed and turned to Bobby.

"Do you have any idea who that is?" He whisper-yelled once Max was out of ear-shot.

"A hot chick Max ain't getting his hands on." Bobby answered in a care-free manor. He couldn't wait to see the cocky man crash and burn.

"That's Roxanne, you idiot!" P.J. corrected. Bobby gawked and spit out his beer.

"How the hell-?" He said in a shocked coughing fit.

"I kinda, sort of, texted her to come here to meet up with me, like old pals do. I was going to surprise Max; he's been kind of out of it lately."

"Do you NOT know what happened with Mona?"

"That was five months ago..."

"My question still applies." He sighed. "Dude! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried..."

"Shit... this can't end well." Bobby said, facepalming. "What are we gonna do?"

"What can we do? He'll find out soon enough."

####

Max walked over to the bar, behind the girl and flipped his hair back. "Hey, baby," he said moving his hand closer to her arm, "what's your name?" The girl turned around and looked him in the eye. She knew him by his voice, she wasn't fazed once she saw his face, she already could name him. She giggled to herself inside. Once Max saw the girls face his eyes turned to the size of saucers, his jaw dropped, and he started sweating bullets. He swallowed hard and his heartbeat started racing. "R-r-r-roxanne..." Max stammered stepping backwards and bumping into an empty bar stool. "Uhh..."

"Hi Max." the girl said giggling.

"Roxanne..." He said rubbing his hand behind his neck., still breathing heavily. He blinked, not looking away.

"Is that all you can say?" Roxanne said laughingly.

"Uh," Max laughed lightly, "hey, how've you been?"

"Good," Roxanne looked at him sceptically. "and you...?"

"Uh, great! Er, okay." Max smiled weakly. He coughed tying to transition into a less awkward subject. "I'm here with Bobby and P.J.-"

"Really?" She cut him off. "P.J. asked to meet him here tonight, while we were both in town. He wanted to catch up." Max looked at her dumbfounded. "He didn't tell me you were gonna be here, though."

"Oh..." Max said, trying to seem unaffected. He turned around sharply and saw his friends watching him. He looked P.J. right in the eye and mouthed a 'fuck you'. P.J. smiled at Max and scooted down into his chair.

"I think he just found out..." Bobby said to P.J. in a meek tone. P.J. glared at Bobby and whacked him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Max said directing his attention to Roxanne again. "he didn't tell me you were coming, either."

"I'm sure he just, forgot..." she said unconvincingly.

"Uh, you wanna have a seat?"

"Sure." She answered, smiling. Max started to lead her to their table when he heard the noise in her steps, he looked down to see her wearing tall black shoes. Max tilted his head, he never knew Roxanne as one for heels.

"Unless," he stopped "you were waiting for someone..."

"Max, I told you, I was only meeting with P.J."

"Right." Max huffed, remembering his friend's little set up. The got to their table for four, the guys sat next to each other and Max took his seat while Roxanne took the empty chair next to him. "Look who I found, guys." Max said, pissy.

"H-hey, small world..." P.J. said nervously. His friend only glared at him.

"Yo, Roxy, long time no talk. What's cracking, dudette?" Bobby said, pointing a finger. "Crazy seeing you here, huh? And with Maximum here running in to you..." Max growled quietly and kicked Bobby under the table.

"Uh, Peej, can I talk to you for a sec?" Max asked, trying to keep composed.

"Sure, man. What's up?"

"No." Max growled. "Outside." P.J. didn't move and his friend got up and gripped his collar, dragging him up and over to the hallway between the bar and the bathrooms. "What the hell, dude?" Max practically yelled once they were out of earshot from the table. He smacked P.J. hard on the shoulder and shook his head.

"I uh, well you see..." Max just stood there, waiting. "I texted Roxanne, saying I wanted to meet her here. I figured she'd let me know when she was here and I'd go find her, leading her to our table like I just ran into her."

"And it just, slipped your mind to tell me...?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Her too?"

"Neither of you would come if I told you the truth."

"That is not... well... Well what about the thing with Bobby?"

"I had no part in that. As soon as you got up I realized who that was."

"Right..." Max said, unconvinced.

"Look, man you've been way messed up since you broke it off with Mona..."

"Dude!" Max barked. "You know what happened. Don't fucking act like I'm all messed up! Pardon me for thinking-"

"I know, I know, it was big. I just thought she'd take your mind off of things, make you happy."

"You thought me having to be in the same room with her, let alone have a civil conversation with her, was going to help me! That's like thinking you can put out a fire with wood!" Max said. He was almost screaming now.

"Max, buddy, calm down..."

"You calm down!" Max locked his hands behind his head and began pacing in the hallway. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Be friendly?" P.J. suggested. Max just stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Peej. I am serious here."

"Hey, look on the bright side, maybe she forgot all about what happened?"

"You must be living in some kind of a fucking dream world..."

"I know... bad idea."

Max hung his head in his hands. "I'm screwed."

"Let's just go back to the table. Maybe if all don't act so awkward, we'll all make it through this evening."

"We could just tell her to leave..."

"Max!"

"Fine." The two walked over to the table and sat down. Max flashed a smile to Roxanne, who in return ducked her head and blushed. Max chuckled softly, almost inaudibly, and took another swig off his drink. "So, what are you drinking?" Max asked Roxanne.

"Oh nothing..." She said looking down.

"Come on. What am I buying you?"

"Nothing." She said again, laughingly. Max faked a glare her way and smirked.

"So is this a guessing game now?" He teased. "Scotch on the rocks?"

"Max!" She shoved his arm.

"Virgin daiquiri, got it." He said winking. Roxanne started laughing, which made him laugh too.

"Max Goof, you always did know how to put a smile on my face." She said. A dorky grin spilled onto Max's face and he looked down. P.J. nudged Bobby and eyed the two of them. Max and Roxanne were just staring into each others eyes.

"Ah-hem" P.J. coughed. Max snapped back. "I think we should be going now." P.J. said motioning to Bobby.

"Huh?" Max cocked his head to one side. "But we-"

"Oh, not you, Bobby and I."

"What?" Bobby asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, we have that thing tomorrow."

"What thing?"

"You know, the one at the place with the people...?"

"Dude, you're crazy-" P.J. elbowed him in the gut "What, is it hit Bobby day or something?" He asked weakly.

"So we'll just be leaving." P.J. said nudging Max. Max shot his friends a look and rolled his eyes as they walked out the door.

"It looks like it's just us now." Roxanne said sheepishly.

"It also looks like I'll be paying their bill." Max huffed.

"It's not so bad." Roxanne said. "Wanna get out of here? I need some fresh air."

"Sure, just one second, I'll walk you home." Max said. He kissed the top of her head ever so softly and walked over to the bar to pay. Roxanne's eyes widened for just a moment before a huge, childlike grin spread on her face. She stood there for what seemed like forever when she felt two hands on either of her sides. Roxanne shrieked and put her hands on her sides, bending over. Max laughed and let go of her.

"Max Goof..." she scolded.

He chuckled. "You ready to go?" Max said, holding out his arm escort style.

"Always." Roxanne said with a smile. Max returned the look and the two left the bar. "Oh, hey," she said once they were outside. "can we take the long way, through the park?" Max looked at her quizzically.

"Are you sure?" Max asked.

"Of course, I feel perfectly safe with you." She answered shyly.

"As you wish, my princess."

It was a beautiful night, the air was warm and a gentle breeze kept it from being stale. Not a cloud in the sky, and the crescent moon shone brightly down on the town. It couldn't have been more picturesque; perfect for a late-night walk in the park. The two were talking about anything and everything that came to mind, talking about classes, plans for the future, memories from high school, and currently, relationship horror stories.

"Ha ha ha ha HY-UCK!" Max guffawed at one of Roxanne's ex-boyfriend's antics. He looked away quickly and grew silent. Roxanne just shook her head.

"It's not funny, and I've told you how many times?" She shook her head. "Your laugh's adorable."

"Huh, yeah." Max met back with her eyes. In return, she grabbed his hand and linked it with hers.

"Still fits." She said with a smile. They walked past an old bird bath covered in vines. Max remembered when they used to come sit on park benches and just talk for hours on warm, sunny days. Sometimes they'd even fall asleep, bringing Roxanne home a little later then planned. Which was never good for Max. "It's been a while since we've done this."

"Been to the park together?"

"Been together." She corrected. Max looked down, thinking of how he should speak his thoughts.

"I've really missed you." He blurted. He turned to her and grabbed her other hand too, stopping.

"I've missed you too, Max." Max dropped his head back and sighed. Trying hard to put his feelings into words.

"Roxanne, I'm really sorry."

"Max..." she squinted

"For everything! Roxanne, I think about-" She interrupted him with a soft kiss. "What I did... I knew it was wrong, every day I'm reminded of my second- eeeugh-" Roxanne looked at Max "biggest mistake, ever." he finished, exhaling.

"Please. I know your sorry Max. You're not a bad kid, you just made a mistake. I know you regret it more than anything..." Max shifted his gaze 'Yeah, sure... except the one thing that takes the cake...' he thought. She inhaled deeply. "I should have trusted you made a mistake, one you'd never make again. I overreacted."

"No you didn't!"

"Let me finish. What you did was wrong. I did what I did because I was scared. You had a bit of a history with lying," Max thought back to the end of ninth grade, first he lied pretending to be Powerline in a school prank to impress her, then he said him and his dad knew the rock star and were going to dance with him onstage. The last part ended up being true, mainly through accidents, made by his accident-prone dad. That was the first of many, he only wanted to keep is girlfriend at the time happy, that meant a few un-truths here and there. " thought it may have been more than you told me; more than just a kiss..." Roxanne said looking down.

"I-" Max debated telling Roxanne her assumptions were, well, not far off, but he decided against it. He wasn't lying, he just wasn't admitting all of what had occurred. It's not like she asked him up front, right? It was different... "I know you can't forget what I did." Max said looking down "but can you ever forgive me? Roxanne, will you take me back?"

Roxanne just looked at Max for a minute as a smirk danced across her face. "Well..." she started, biting her lip. Max began to smile. "I don't know." She turned serious and Max's grin dropped. "We've drifted apart. It's been four years; four major years in our lives. I mean, we've both changed. There's a lot about me that you don't know or has changed, and I'm sure the same goes for you!" He looked down and lightly kicked an invisible rock.

"Roxanne, I-" She cut him off.

"We can't pick up where we left off, it wouldn't work. But," She noticed him looking down and leaned to meet back with his eyes. "that doesn't mean we don't deserve a second chance." Max started chuckling which in turn made Roxanne laugh too.

"In that case, Roxanne, do you want to go out sometime? For dinner or something?" The girl smiled and blushed.

"Of course I would, Max."

"Great!"

"How about next Saturday?" She suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great- shit, I can't..."

"Why?" She asked, slight concern, slight disappointment in her voice."

"I have this thing..."

"What?" She pushed, becoming a tad annoyed.

"Well, it's really nothing..."

"Max..."

"I just," he paused and sighed "I promised my dad that I'd, well, that I'd help out at his friend's club. I've known them since I was a kid and-"

"Say no more. I understand." Roxanne faked a smile, but she couldn't hide the pain in her tone. Max winced, he was suddenly filled with memories of almost eight years ago to date. When he broke off their first date, to Roxanne's best friend's end-of-school party, and then postponed their make-up date. He didn't want to start off his second chance the same way.

"Wait!" He said racking his brain for something to stop her from giving up on him. "I'm working as the valet, maybe we can have our date at the club? Ya know, between me parking cars and all..." He said rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

"Are you sure your dad would be okay with that...?" Roxanne asked.

"He kinda owes me one. So, whaddya say?"

"That sound's great, Max."

"Yeah..." Max stared into Roxanne's deep brown eyes, in a daze.

"Do you want to call me with the details...?"

"Yeah... huh? What? Oh, will do. Same number?"

"Ask P.J."

"Right." Max huffed. He rolled his eyes at his pal's actions. "Shall I walk you to your door?" The two were standing across the street from Roxanne's old house.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Roxanne admitted, biting her lip again. "I think my dad should be told about... us, as opposed to finding you on his doorstep at," she looked at her phone, "3:00 in the morning."

"Probably." Max said sheepishly.

"I promise you can walk me to my own door next week. The lease on my apartment will have gone through by then and I won't be staying with Daddy anymore. There'll be nothing for you to fret over." She explained, seeing the half frightened half, well, terrified, look on Max's face.

"Thanks..." He said, trying to laugh it off. "Uhm, well I guess this is goodbye...?

"Goodnight." She corrected. Roxanne looked down and blushed. He chuckled and smiled, to which she smiled back.

"Goodnight." He nodded. Roxanne leaned towards him, closing her eyes. She took his hand and ever so lightly kissed his cheek."

"Goodnight." She repeated softly, backing away from Max towards her house. She turned and let go of Max's hand, crossing the street to her house. She went to open her door, but she turned back to face him. Roxanne waved meekly. He mirrored her before she opened the door, flipped on a soft light, and went inside. A goofy grin spilled on to Max's face as he turned to head home. He couldn't stop smiling, all the way home. He got to the end of the street and looked behind him.

"Sweet dreams, my darling princess." The love-sick 22-year-old whispered into the wind, and turned to home.


End file.
